This Is A Mess!
by aethkr
Summary: A mess indeed. #prayforthefirstyears #imadethemgayinchap2/3 #lol #itwasntsupposedtobethatobvious
1. Chapter 1

**I can explain! Apparently, that kind of format (keyboard format) is prohibited on so what will happen is that this and the second chapter will be revised. The version of this story that is on AO3 will still have that format so go there if you want. Both stories will have different plots. Sorry for the trouble!**

—

"Guys!" Eli said, noticing her friends from a distance. "Hi!"

"YOOOO! What's up?!" Nico said, waving her hands around like a maniac while Maki rolled her eyes. "How dare you roll your eyes at me you redheaded tsundere tomato!"

"What did you just say?"

Cue argument between the two tsunderes.

"What kids nya.." Rin said, leaning against the wall since they were near a shop.

"You're one to talk," Umi said, looking at Rin before she smirked.

"Umi-chan!" Rin said, crossing her arms. "Meanie!"

"Let's all calm down now…" Kotori said, her face having a worried expression. "We're attracting the attention of the other customers."

"Y-Yeah.." Hanayo said, looking around every few seconds.

"Something wrong Hanayo-chan?" Nozomi asked, taking notice of Hanayo's odd behavior.

"I want to sleep…" Honoka and surprisingly, Maki, said. "Can we go home yet? See you!"

Both said the same thing at the same time which creeped the rest and made them wonder if they scripted that or was it pure luck?

That didn't really matter at the moment since the tomato and the bread were now attempting to go home.

"I also want to go home?" Umi said, walking to their direction. "Let's just chat!"

"Sure thing!" Eli said, she walked home as well. " _All my wasted effort in an attempt to go here was wasted… Wait, I already said that.."_

—

"Hello?" Eli said, someone decided to call her at 12 in the morning.

The blonde was grumpy. "Who thought it would be cool to call me at 12AM?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Too loud!" Honoka said, frowning. "And I thought Umi-chan will be the only one who will give that reaction."

"Honoka-chan can be inane at times…someone save me.." Nico said, yawning. "I DID want to talk but 12AM?! SERIOUSLY HONOKA?!"

"Why am I getting the blame?!" Honoka asked, frowning again.

Eli and Nico gasped. "You weren't the one?"

"No?"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't know Eli-chan."

"RIN!" Maki's voice said, she sounded mad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY FRONT GATE?!"

"I want to get in nya!"

"NO!"

"Why not nya?"

"Rin-chan….you actually thought Maki-chan would allow you to have a sleep over so suddenly?"

"Of course Kayo-chin! Maki-chan and Rin are friends!"

"That doesn't give you sudden access to my house! You can't just show up like that!"

"Come on Maki-chan…"

"Ugh. No way!"

"Why not nya?"

"Ask my parents."

"You'll ask your parents?"

"You ask my parents! I'm going back to sleep!"

"Sleep?! It's already morning nya!"

"IT'S 12 IN THE MORNING RIN! I DON'T KNOW WITH YOU BUT I WANT TO SLEEP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO SUFFER WHEN THEY REALIZED THAT THEY DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN RASCAL IS GOING TO BE ME! I. AM. GOING. TO. SLEEP! SO LEAVE MY FAMILY'S PROPERTY RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PURPOSELY DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY TO YOUR ACROSS-THE-WORLD HOME AND I WILL NOT SHOW YOU ANY MERCY WHEN I DRAG YOU THERE!"

"MY HOUSE ISN'T ACROSS THE WORLD!"

"WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPY THEN YES IT IS LIKE YOU'RE WALKING ACROSS THE WORLD TO GET TO ANOTHER HOUSE YOU INANE CAT!"

The others were lucky that Maki wasn't screaming into her phone but to Rin. It would've been disturbing to the neighbors if Maki shouted from the window but she went to the front gate and screamed at Rin instead. Despite that, Rin showed little signs of fear but many signs of anger. Just like the redheaded tsundere.

"INANE!? I AM NOT INANE MAKI-CHAN!"

"INANE YOU ONCE WERE, INANE YOU NOW ARE!"

"That's enough out of both of you!" the others heard Hanayo. Poor Hanayo had to walk out of her house and towards Maki's house since both won't pay attention to their phones. "Let's go…"

"ALL I WANTED WAS A SIMPLE SLEEPOVER!"

"IS ASKING FOR SLEEP TOO MUCH?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"LIAR!"

"I AM SIMPLY STATING THE OBVIOUS TRUTH!"

"YOU ARE STATING THE SUBJECTIVE TRUTH!"

"I AM SAYING THE OBJECTIVE TRUTH!"

"ALL THE NONSENSE YOU WERE SPURTING WERE ALL A BUNCH OF FILTHY LIES!"

"LIKEWISE!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"THEN YOU'RE THE ONE WORSENING THINGS!"

"I'M AFRAID _YOU'RE_ THE ONE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"HOW AM I MAKING THIS SITUATION WORSE?!"

"YOU'RE STILL FIGHTING WITH ME!"

"AND _YOU_ REFUSE TO LEAVE!"

"THEN WE'RE BOTH AT FAULT THEN!"

"I AM NOT AT FAULT HERE!"

"SHUT UP!"

It shocked the others since Maki and Rin immediately stayed quiet afterwards. They all knew the voice didn't come from any of them so the only one could be..

"We're going home Rin-chan. Both of you need sleep," Hanayo said, dragging Rin behind her. Three 'ding' sounds were heard.

 **Iwillalwaysbeatomato left the audio call**

 **ramenwillalwaysfavorthestarrysky left the audio call**

 **youtwohavelooonggnicknamesnothatiamanexceptionthoughriceFTW left the audio call**

"Well, that's that.." Kotori said, slightly uneasy from the argument. "That was scary."

"Agreed," said Honoka and Eli.

"Those two…" Umi said, sighing. "They better be prepared."

"I think you'll only worsen things that way," Nico said, shaking her head. "Let's make Eli decide on what to—"

"I'LL HANDLE IT FO' YA SINCE I STARTED DIS CALL!" Nozomi said, footsteps from her side loud. "I'LL CALL YA GUYS WHEN I GET THOSE FIRS' YERS!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO YELL!" Nico said, sighing as a 'ding' can be heard.

 **thespiritualyane~ left the audio call**

"Who agreed on letting Nozomi-chan do this?" Honoka asked, reading a manga that she recently bought and talking to her friends simultaneously.

"Is there even an answer for that?" Eli said, silence ensued. "See? Now let's search for Rin and Hanayo while some of us protect Maki."

"You make it sound weird but okay!" Nico said, grinning. "I can finally show Nozomi that I am stronger and better than her in every humanly aspect!"

"Please don't tell me that Nico just said that," Umi said, her voice nearly faltering. "Oh my go—"

 _*thud*_

"SHE EVEN FAINTS TO THAT TOO?!" Kotori said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaa…." Maki said, resting on her bed. "Rin sure was being weird."

 _ding!_

 _dong!_

 _ding! dong!_

 _dididididing!_

 _dididididong!_

"Coming!" Maki said, rushing down the stairs.

She opened the doors to see Nozomi. "Eh?"

Nozomi had the weird glint in her eyes which confused Maki. It then hit her. "NOZOMI! YOU AREN'T GOING TO GROPE ME!"

"Why not? You and Rin-chan fought. Time for punishment!"

"No no no!" Maki said, pushing Nozomi inside her home while she rushed out. "You maniac!"

"I am no maniac! Simply call this a gift to tighten the bonds between you and Rin!"

"I hate you!" Maki said, now running on the street opposite the direction Rin and Hanayo went.

"Maki-chan!" Kotori said, a 'whoosh' entering her ears. "Woah!"

"Maki-chan! Get back 'ere!"

Footsteps from their groper nearly swept Kotori off her feet and if it wasn't for her beloved knight in shining armor Hono—I mean FRIEND Honoka, Kotori would have fallen to her demise. Kotori stood on her two feet again before…..wait..what's that—

 _Thoink!_

The burb fell again since Nozomi 'threw' an apology to her.

"Heeeyyy!" Umi said, now giving chase to Nozomi. "No one does that to Kotori! THE SEA WILL PUNISH YOUR WRONGDOINGS YOU CREEPY GAY!"

"Ara?" Nozomi turned around, facing Umi. Shivers entered Umi's spine. "Someone wants a washi-washi MAX?"

"We're supposed to be helping our first years…" Eli got in between Nozomi and Umi. "Stop it you two."

"Killjoy…." the two said.

"Y-You guys.." Eli said, she looked at Honoka and Kotori who looked like they were about to…kiss? "YOU TWO!"

*thud*

"Umi-chan's dead," Nico said after being uncharacteristically silent (tbh I forgot about her for a bit). "May the epitome of strictness and cruelty rest in peace."

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Eli said, shaking her bluenette friend. "Don't die! _I love you.._ "

The whispered part woke Umi up. She gazed at Eli and said, " _I love you too…..not._ "

"THIS IS SO GAY!" Nico said, facepalming. "You had it coming Eli. You dumb gay. Umi doesn't like romantic relationships…"

"Maybe because I like you?" Umi said, gazing at Nico. Nico choked on her saliva. "Hehe! Got ya."

"I guess that leaves us two." Nozomi winked at the heartbroken gay. "I love you Eli-cchi."

"You….ugh," Rin said, realizing that the first years were the only hetero here (this is for plot purposes). "What's happening here? And Maki-chan, book us a flight to the States. I can't stand them. They need to get a room!"

"You're a homophobe?" Maki asked.

"No."

"Ah. Sorry, thought you were."

"What on earth Maki-chan?"

"You two…"

"Sorry Hanayo.."

"Sorry Kayo-chin.."

""THEY MADE UP!""

—

 **You see, it was supposed to be longer. It's just that I have many works that I'm getting so confused as to what I should update first. Though I'll try my best to make the last chapter for this fic longer. I now regret writing the 10** **th** **chapter of She's Changed that only had 1,000 words rather than my typical 4,000. Sheesh. I should remind myself that starting too many fics at once is bad for me. School is about to start as well… I don't live in the States.**

 **Hope you forgive me and enjoy the short 423 word chapter! I'll attempt to make it up to you guys.**

 **See ya! Have a good day everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maki sighed, hitting her fist on the table in exasperation. It caught the other µ's's attention.

"Gah, someone just….never mind.." Maki got up and left.

"What was that?" Eli asked, looking at the door. "That was weird."

"We already know. Thanks for informing us," Nico said, rolling her eyes. _Ugh._

"I…I'll be leaving as well!" Rin said and left as well.

"Cue someone leaving in 3! 2! 1!" Nico said, huffing.

"I have to go as well," Hanayo said, leaving afterwards.

"I have stunning powers now," Nico said, the other girls sighed. "You're all bullying me again?"

"Whwat mwakes yhou shay thaft?" Honoka asked, eating her bread the usual Honoka way. "I mwean, why?"

"Stop eating with food in your mouth," Umi said, shaking her head in disapproval. "This is why I don't allow you to eat bread anymore."

"Umi-chan, just let Honoka-chan eat her food," Kotori said, holding Umi's shoulders in a seductive—FRIENDLY manner. The bluenette flinched at the sudden contact. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Umi turned around and noticed the proximity between the two. _She's so cute up close. How did I not notice that?_

"Guys! We're back nya!" Rin said, dragging Maki behind her. "Ms. Tsundere wanted to play the piano."

"Why does it sound like a bad thing?!" Maki said, releasing herself from Rin and she crossed her arms. "I just had the urge to play the piano!"

"Hehe!" Rin said, smirking at Maki.

Maki grabbed the collar of Rin's shirt and lifted her up which resulted in both of their faces getting near each other. Neither one cared since they were looking at each other intently. If someone pushed them just a little bit, they would be kissing.

*author smirks* _Wouldn't it bad if someone pushed Maki towards Rin?_

Hanayo pushed Maki towards Rin and both ended up kissing. What surprised the rest was that neither of them tried to get away and continued to kiss.

A BATTLE HAS BEGUN!

"Disgusting both of you," Nico said, covering her eyes with her hands. She looked at the second years. "MAKI-CHAN! RIN! YOU'RE KILLING UMI!"

"I….." Umi's last breaths were let out.

"UMI-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!" Kotori cried as her friend (read as lover) isn't conscious. "Please don't leave me… Umi-chan! Please don't leave me!"

The two first years could care less at the damage they have done to the club. Nozomi and Eli excused themselves to do 'something' and no it's not what you are thinking. It's some other work. Umm…the wording could've been

Honoka continued to munch on her bread while Hanayo just seemed proud at what she has done. Hanayo smirked. "Haha! I have finally done something to leave my mark on history! Sayonara ladies! Koizumi has some other places to be!"

"What the?" Nico was the only sane one in the room.

(door opens)

"Ara! Nico-cchi! I was just looking for you!" Nozomi had the weirdest glint in her eyes. Not wanting her sanity to be ruined, Nico rushed out the clubroom but bumped into Eli.

"Oof!" Nico said, falling backwards. "Eli?"

"Why were you running?" Eli had her ribbon a bit messy. In retrospect, Eli and Nozomi's hair looked messy unlike earlier. Nico gasped.

 _Don't tell me they did what I think they did._ Nico thought. _Ugh! First Rin and Maki, then Umi and Kotori, and now you two?! Even Hanayo seems pleased in getting Maki and Rin together. I wonder how Honoka is doing…_

"Kousaka-san!" someone said, Nico paled. A certain ginger ran past her.

Cue the hug between 'you know who' and Honoka.

 _You have to be kidding me._ Nico walked in the opposite direction of where 'you know who' and Honoka walked. A brunette was waiting for her. Purple orbs gazed into her ruby ones.

"Hanayo?" Nico said, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me what I think you're about to say."

"Nico-chan?" Hanayo said. "What do you mean?"

"Ha?" Nico looked surprised. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nico-chan."

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay..?"

"It might just be a year or maybe a few minutes that we have been together but…I…uhh…"

 _You have GOT to be kidding me!_

"I…really like you and….."

"And?"

 _I swear if she's going to—_

"Will you marry me Nico-chan?!"

"WHAT?! WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING EACH OTHER YET!"

* * *

 **So...yeah. Thanks for reading this fic I guess? You know, if you read my profile, I said that I would drop hints of pairings here and there and by 'here and there' it means 'subtle'.**

 **Look what happened... :/ I made everyone gay. And it's not even 'subtle'!**

 **But I do wonder though if NicoPana can work out.**

 **I have a lot of stories that I need to finish. And I finally finished one of them.. I should really just do one story at a time.**

 **Unrelated but I played SIF (EN) a few minutes after I woke up and I'm not a pro at the game (like FC'ing Master songs...:/). Cutie Panther is on Master B-Hits (EN) and I usually clear that song (just barely but I cleared it regardless) and I was like 'Why not play a Level 12 Master song that you just barely pass a few minutes after you wake up?'**

 **Worst decision I have ever made. My arms got sore after playing. I didn't even clear the song because my fingers just refused to move. xD**

 **Till next time! =)**


End file.
